


First Meeting of Lonely Hearts

by PaperPrince



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, First Meetings, Kylo Ren is a Mess, Kylo is new, Love at First Sight, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Roommates, lonely hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-11-12 03:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperPrince/pseuds/PaperPrince
Summary: Captain Hux is young and ambitious. He's also terribly lonely. Will his newest task, looking after Snoke's apprentice change things? [Also told from Kylo's point of view.]





	1. A New Task

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is the first thing I've written in ages, I've had terrible writers block/ been too busy/ too stressed to write so I'm hoping that this will help me get back into writing again. I do plan on going back to my Marriage Au since I had a lot of ideas for it.

At almost twenty five Captain Hux can’t help but wonder if his career is beginning to stagnate. Once an ambitious boy, he can’t help but wonder if he’ll be stuck in his current division forever. It’s not that he dislikes the work. By designing superior weapons and warships he’s helping the First Order, he knows that. Knows that he’s doing good work.

 

He’s helping protect the numerous planets under the First Order control, helping those who have suffered, as they all have from those selfish repulsive Republic (and their so called Rebels).

 

He has worked hard to get his position and he excels at his job. He often stays hours after his shift ends hunched over as he checks the minutes calculations over and over, making sure every aspect is perfect and most importantly Rebel proof.  

 

It is good work but lonely, Hux spending hours and hours alone, with only droids for company. Outside of work making friends is difficult.

 

Partly due to the secret nature of his work but mostly because Hux had thought he’d have moved on already, brushed off the few that had dared approach him wanting to be friends. Hux has barely spent a standard year in any one place since graduating from the Academy.

 

Making friends has never been an objective. But as the days turn into months the quiet solitude of his life is beginning to wear on him.

 

Perhaps he should ask to be reassigned as a sniper again. Return to the field, the danger and excitement of risking his life for the good of the Order.

 

Hux is deliberating on his career when he receives a message from his commander.

 

The short message informs him he’s been chosen to look after Supreme Leader Snoke’s new apprentice who will be coming on board shortly.

 

Hux stares at the message on his screen and smiles.

 

Perhaps his career isn’t stagnating as much as he had thought.


	2. An Awkward Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet.

Captain Hux does not expect them to send a boy cloaked in black. A tall ridiculous boy with a strange face who seems far, far too big for the small ship let alone shared quarters. Hux finds his eyes on the youth more than may be considered polite. And yet he can’t help himself as he finds himself thinking about breaking protocol for the first time.

Surely this boy is not too young to court? Hux wonders, his heart getting ahead of his brain.

Kylo Ren as he soon learns the boy is called, is quite the mystery.  A requirement probably for force users, Hux muses watching as Kylo unpacks a pathetically small bundle of things. Black clothing, strange weapons and green fruit.

All against regulation.  

He should report it.

Hux tuts as the youth goes to leave them on his bed in a mess.

“I don’t know what farm you were raised on but there are regulations. Things are to be neat, orderly.” Hux says walking over and folding clothes before he can help himself.  It’s only as he puts them away in the shared closet that he realises his chiding is the first proper thing he’s said to Kylo since he lowered his hood and startled Hux’s sleeping heart with his youthful beauty.

His curt words seem to sting Kylo, unintentionally so and from there they remain awkwardly formal and simply professional.

Kylo remaining silent and brooding as Hux shows him around the ship.

Which was just fine.

If not the opposite of what Hux wanted.

                                                       -------

That night sitting on top of his bunk Hux quietly researches how to be charming on his data pad before bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how much longer this will be but probably one more chapter? Then I'll try and return to my other stories. Sorry it's so short.


	3. An Alternative View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo’s pov and in past tense cause we’re going back a bit timeline wise

It was strange and yet familiar. As the transport ship he piloted had approached the huge gleaming ship he had felt the force buzz with approval, as he was brought to the place he was meant to be, where he should have been all along. [He did his best to ignore the small childish part of him that wavered, still yearned for his family.]

As he landed he caught sight of storm troopers, looking strong and deadly in their white armour as they stood in neat rows on the hanger bay. He remembered the stories about them he had grown up with and felt the ridiculous urge to tremble. He remembered who he was now. He was a man, more than a man now, no longer a boy who cried alone in the dark.

He reached for his lightsabre and held it in his palm, to remind himself. He was strong. He was a killer. He had no need to fear the First Order anymore. Nor the darkside.

The doors hissed open and he realised that the storm troopers were there to greet him. Along with a small entourage of officers of various ranks. It wasn’t the first time he’d seen this sort of grand greeting, but it had never been done for him. It seemed his arrival was some sort of big event or grand honour. It was after all the first time he had left his new Master’s side and the first time a knight of Ren had visited a First Order vessel.  It made him feel warm, as he had stepped out of his transport onto the ship. Finally he was a welcome part of something grand and noble.

“Welcome Kylo Ren,” Greeted the lady who must be in charge of this fine ship. Kylo is slow to respond, for he is still adjusting to his new name. He shook her hand clumsily and forgets her name almost as immediately as she gives it.  

For the fourth person in line waiting to greet him is the most eye catching thing. Kylo saw him in the corner of his eye, he’s tall, about the same height as himself, his youthful face pale and pretty. Kylo stared at that stern face and bright hair and decides he is very pleased Snoke sent him to learn more about the First Order.

By the time his mind has returned to the present the introductions are all over and a Captain Hux is to show him around.

And lucky stars! It seems that the Captain Hux is the cute young one he likes already.  Kylo smiles beneath his cloak as he lets the Captain escort him around the ship.

Not long into their tour it became apparent that there were stares, numerous eyes upon him. Worse still he heard the silent whispers of the crew. Once again, he was a curiosity.  A stranger with strange powers. Not quite as welcome as the Supreme Leader had suggested.

The red haired officer beside him placed a guiding hand carefully on his back, gently urging Kylo to stand a little straighter, walk a litter taller. Beneath his hood Kylo smiled. It seemed he wasn’t completely alone. They wandered on, his Captain showing him some new marvel and sharing little tips that made things easier.

The tour drifted towards his new quarters, and to his surprise it seems the handsome Captain is his roommate. Kylo has shared before, but never such a small space, where they are practically sleeping on top of one another. To his relief it seems he has been assigned the lower bunk.

Kylo begins to put his things away, when he feels a surge of warmth and something about beauty. Kylo startles, stares at the Captain who has been nothing but courteous and formal. Kylo frowns. Uncertain by what he has been shown by the force…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if there will be another chapter of this. Maybe. Cause it's not quite what I planned to write at all. Kylo especially wanted to have a say and was then difficult.   
> Update: I decided to end this here since there wasn't much interest.


End file.
